Suggestive
by mamonmonay
Summary: Who thought gift giving would be this interesting? Chapter 2 of one shot 'Welcome Back'


Author's Notes: Hi! it's me again! This is the chapter 2 to my previous one shot 'Welcome Back' though you may not read it to follow the story, I still suggest that you do to have a full grasp of the setting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I do, it would be HitsuHina 24/7. Enjoy!

Suggestive

The wind blew gently, sending a soft tingling sound on Hinamori Momo's wind chime hanging just above the ceiling of the hallway. Together with the soft sound of the chimes are the soft giggles of her laughter. Sitting beside her is the captain of the 10th squad, Hitsugaya Toshirou, smirking at the very sight of Hinamori's happy face. He missed this; a free, light hearted conversation with his bed-wetter.

"Ha ha! It's true Shiro-chan! That is why…that is why when I scheduled Hana-san to…to perform Shakkaho in front as one of their practical exam, I decided that I should cut my hair, really, I learned my lesson" Hinamori exclaimed while stopping every now and then to catch her breath from too much laughing. Her eyes starting to get teary, she wiped it with the end of her sleeves.

"And one time, there was this…"

The vice captain continued her what seems to be endless stories about her 'very dear students' (as what she addressed them). Hitsugaya on the other hand, is doing a great job of acting, faking his reaction on her every story. Every now and then he would utter 'Hn' 'Ah' and 'Really' so that Hinamori will not notice that he is actually busy staring at her face. Call him freaky, but that's what a 40 year separation did to him. Besides, he could listen to her stories another time, for now he would like to stop the other gears of his head and focus on her face's every slant and contour.

The two of them are sitting at the wooden hallway that Hinamori picked as their rendezvous, their legs hanging on the end of the said hallway. The breeze toyed with their hair and the leaves of the trees around them, thus making a rustling sound. The snow haired male's left shoulder is touching Hinamori's right shoulder, his hand resting on the floor just beside his bed wetter's butt. Hinamori on the other hand are resting her hands on Hitsugaya's lap. He could practically smell her scalp in his distance, and it is intoxicating him.

He never thought that lavender could be this dangerous.

The 5th division's vice captain felt his peculiar aura and for a while she stopped her laughter.

"Um…Shiro-chan? Are you alright?" came Hinamori's worried tone.

The 10th squad captain was caught off guard, but his ability to adapt to the situation saved him. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave a nonchalant facial expression.

"What? Of course I am"

Hinamori looked at his face for a few seconds, as if looking for clues.

"Are you sure?" she raised her brows with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah. What? You think I am just sitting here zoning in your face the whole time?"

He mentally rolled his eyes. _'Yeah you are very much guilty of that Hitsugaya Toushirou'_, he mentally scolded himself.

Hinamori was in deep thought for a second, thinking of what he just said.

"Okay, Shiro-chan if you say so" she said still a little hesitant.

Her eyes sparked in a split second, a brilliant thought crossed her pretty head. She clasped her hands and an 'O' shape was formed on her lips.

"Before I forget, I have presents for you!" she smiled from ear to ear. She gave the brown paper bag that was lying forgotten at her side the entire time she was telling her stories. Hinamori handed it with a smile.

"What's this?" he asked, opening the bag immediately.

"You are still a child Shiro-chan" she put her hands on her hips, and with a playful tone she continued. "When someone gave you something, what should you say?" she asked, as if she is talking to a child having the ABCs of values.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, he inched his face close to Hinamori's. He is now so close she could practically count his lashes.

"You want me to thank you?" he said in his husky voice laced with a naughty tone in it.

The poor vice captain blushed ten shades of red. She slowly looked at his eyes.

"W-well of-of course, I mean…"

"Ok then, let me thank you the _proper way_" he emphasized the last two words, with his eyes conveying an overwhelming emotion that made Hinamori's blush get another ten shades darker.

He started inching closer to her lips, and Hinamori turned to the opposite direction.

"You know what, let…let us open the bag! Haha!" she nervously laughed.

_What is up with Shiro-chan?_

From the way his body is moving, she is hundred percent sure that he is about to kiss her senseless again, and the poor girl is thinking that she might not handle it the second time. Her whole body was in frenzy when he kissed her almost an hour ago.

If they will do it the second time, she might just explode at the spot.

Hitsugaya smirked and moved his face away from Hinamori.

"Ok, some other time then"

He resumed opening the bag, missing how Hinamori griped the spot where her thumping heart is. Her uniform got a bit wrinkled but she doesn't care, she took a few calming breaths so that she would function normally again.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_

She looked at Hitsugaya's direction again.

'_I am fine, I can make it through this night without going crazy'_she thought with determination.

Meanwhile, the lad on her right took out a pack of candies from the bag.

"Watermelon flavored candies" he read the packaging, inspecting the item thoroughly.

Hinamori smiled genuinely. She is really excited about what her Shiro-chan's reaction will be.

"Ten" he said, as he continuously inspected the packaging. He placed it beside him as he dipped his hand in the bag once more.

"Ten?" Hinamori echoed. And then for a few seconds, her face lit up. He is grading her gift and the package of candies she got for him got a 10! She smiled.

_Silly Shiro-chan_

He took out another item from the bag. It is a small bottle of shampoo designed with small pictures of watermelons in the front. He looked at it with distaste.

"Hinamori…"

"Oh, please don't get mad. I bought it because the bottle is really cute and it really smelled of watermelons, and whenever I smell it… it reminds me of you…" all shy of her little confession, her face blushed slightly.

He originally intended of giving a 'five' for the said item, but then he changed his mind.

"Ten"

Hinamori's face lit up, "Take a look at the other presents Shiro-chan, you will love the rest of it, I am sure!"

Hitsugaya smiled.

"We will see"

He took out a small book entitled 'Why Kids Should Eat their Watermelon' to which Hinamori got all excited again thus Hitsugaya gave it a 'nine'. A small plushie that looked like a chibi Hitsugaya, custom made by Hinamori (which received a 10 the moment he first glanced at it) and pajamas with watermelon prints in it.

Hitsugaya cannot help but chuckle.

"Hinamori,,, **seriously**?"

His tone of voice raised a little as he said the last word, he find this gift ridiculous and funny at the same time, because really, pajamas? And from the looks of it, it is very unlikely that it would fit him anyway, he grew a little (a lot actually) these past 40 years. Hinamori obviously didn't expect that.

She blushed, "You are making fun of me!" she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Can you blame me?"

"Because…because the watermelon prints are so cute, I was about to buy the one with dragon print in it but the dragon looks really scary in the picture, that's…that's why I bought that one instead" she again blushed, why is it that she is suppose to explain everything to him?

"I will give this a five" he said with a teasing smile.

He again dipped his hand inside the bag he tried to lift it but another bottle is blocking his fingers. His brows furrowed, he tried scooping the box again but he is not successful. It looks like the bottle is taped with the whole box.

"What is this bedwetter?"

"Huh? Is that the one with the taped bottle?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"Let me help you! You will definitely love this Shiro-chan, I hope you will like it" she ripped the bottom part of the bag, exposing a part of the black box.

"There are two items in here, the taped one is a limited offer item that is why I bought it…"

_Rrrriiippp_

She continuously opened the bag her face so bright and full of excitement.

_Rrrriiippp_

_RRRiiippp_

She is so busy unwrapping it that she didn't notice Hitsugaya's face getting all red.

"Tadah!"

"H-hinamori" he said, barely above a whisper.

Hinamori showed Hitsugaya the box together with its taped bottle, holding it with her hands, she moved it closer for Hitsugaya to see, her face full of pride. It is a black box about 4 by 5 inches and with it is a taped tin can bottle with a sticker 'Limited Offer' in it.

"Hinamori…"

"See? I picked a good one didn't I? So what is the score of this Hitsugaya-_taichou_?" she giggled afterwards.

_Score? Heck I will give this one 100!200 even!_

"You cannot speak because I made a smart choice! Did you like it?"

_Oh yeah, I do. I really do._

"I take that as a yes. Hmm, I bet these two are** delicious**" she said with a smile eyeing the box the whole time.

Hitsugaya summoned all of Hyorinmaru's power so that he will not have a stream of blood running on his nose. He internally groaned, because of desperation (and also arousal).

_This woman will be the death of me._

He closed his eyes and mentally answered her statement.

_Yeah Hinamori, I bet those are absolutely delicious. Goodness, since when she learn to talk like that?_

He exhaled deeply, hoping to release some of the heat. He also fanned himself with his uniform. The wind is blowing gently, so why did it get so freaking hot in here?

"Shiro-chan, if you decided to open these can I also have a **_taste_**? Please?" she said with puppy dog eyes, oblivious to what she is unconsciously doing to her childhood friend.

"Oh my God Hinamori!" his face turned as red as Tobuime, a thin sheet of sweat forming on his forehead. He cannot take it anymore. That's it! One more _suggestive_ statement from her and they will wrap up this night in her room, preferably with no one disturbing them.

"W-what?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop? Stop what?"

"Stop driving me crazy"

"Awww.. you are such a killjoy Shiro-chan, all I want is to have a taste of this candy…"

_Wait._

_Candy?_

_Did she just freaking said _**_candy_**_?_

Hitsugaya Toushirou let out a loud laughter, he slapped his forehead. He is such an idiot! This is Hinamori Momo after all.

When his laughter died, he snatched the box on Hinamori's hand. He smiled at Hinamori as if telling her 'Let's take this step by step'. He cleared his throat, the look of interest still on his face.

"Here's the thing, would you mind telling me, my dear bedwetter, what is inside this beautiful _beautiful _black box?" he asked in a teasing tone. Yup, he is definitely in the mood to tease his friend about her being clueless.

She furrowed her brows in his change of behavior.

"It's candy. Candies actually, see? It says '30 pieces inside' " she replied in a matter-of-fact manner, pointing at the large '30 pieces' print at the upper right part of the box.

"Oh, and on top of that it is watermelon flavoured!"she added with a smile.

Hitsugaya tried his best not to start laughing again, he smiled instead.

"So how about this one, this one in the tin can, what is this?"

"Why it is also a candy of course! But more of the unique kind I think, because it says 'Hanamichi's Edible Body Paint' so I think it is a pasty kind of candy that could also be used in painting. It is watermelon flavored too Shiro-chan".

Hitsugaya cannot help it, he chuckled. His handsome features getting all the enhancement it needs to be highlighted.

_Yes he is definitely right. This girl will be the end of him._

"Do you know what condoms are Hinamori?"

"What?" she asked obviously puzzled. She knows what those are, she heard Rangiku-san discussing it on one of their association's meetings. She blushed.

"O-of course I do. Why do you have to discuss that now?" she looked away from Hitsugaya, she could feel the heat on her face intensifying.

"Because you gave me condoms Hinamori, a whole box of it. With the special feature of it being 'Tropical Watermelon Flavor'" he read the latter part from the black box.

"WHAT? I DID NOT!" her whole face is now as red as Rangiku's face whenever she is wasted, disbelief evident of her face.

"Yeah you did"

"I did not! I bought Shiro-chan a box of candies with tin can candy paint! Not condoms!" she stressed out what she believed in. Her face (and whole body) getting warm each second.

"Look"

He put an arm around Hinamori and shoved the box in front of her very eyes.

As Hinamori looked at the box, she saw the large printed letters of the box;

**DUREX**

**'Special Tropical Flavor'**

**Watermelon**

Lubricated

pleasuremax

30 condoms with delay tube for longer lasting pleasure

"I-I I did not I mean, I m-mean…I… why is it that it written in smaller letters?" Hinamori's face is now as red as a cherry. She covered her face with both of her hands.

_Goodness! I am SUCH an idiot!_

"I am sorry!" came her muffled voice, her hands still on her face. She will never ever forget this day, really, for the next 3000 years or so to come. The vice captain is so embarrassed that she cannot look at her friend for now.

Her eyes widened in a sudden realization of the words that she just said a few moments ago…

_See? I picked a good one didn't I? So what is the score of this…_

_I_ _bet these two are __delicious_

_Shiro-chan, if you decided to open these can I also have a taste?_

_Please?_

"Oh my!" she buried her face deeper into her hands. Could this get any worse?

She slowly turned on Hitsugaya's direction, trying to judge how he is taking all of this in. As she took a peek of her friend's face, she is sure that he is enjoying all of this. A huge smirk is plastered on his lips.

A small part of Hitsugaya wants to comfort and assure her that he is not taking this the way she thinks he did, because the moment Hinamori said 'candies' he immediately understood what she was thinking when she bought it. But then a bigger part of him is telling him to just go on and tease her with these 'naughty' items she absent mindedly bought, after all they still weren't able to discuss what the 'pasty candy' in the thin can was for.

Hitsugaya made up his mind. He would continue with his teasing.

_My payback to you Hinamori, for making me hot and wanting because of your 'suggestive' statements._

"So let's see… Hanamichi's Edible Body Paint, how about this one, do you know what this one's for Hinamori?"

The vice-captain, whose face is now only a little pinkish shook her head sideways, her eyes on the ground.

"Really? No idea?" he said in a teasing tone.

Hinamori let out a groan, she faced Hitsugaya and then buried her face on his arm, pulling his sleeves in the process.

"Oh please Shiro-chan, tell me it's pasty candy! Because…because that is what I think it is! She exclaimed in desperation.

"You are right"

Her face lit up, she looked at her friend's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you could only use it on special occasions"

"Ahh, like when?" she slowly nodded her head, taking all the information in.

Hitsugaya mentally chuckled.

"During intercourse"

"WHAT?" her face back to shocked and embarrassed, he continued.

"Yeah, you know, when the people doing it want more 'excitement'. They put this on the different parts of their body. Like the neck, the chest,, and then eat the-"

"Stop! Stop!"

He put her hands on each of her ears blocking Hitsugaya's voice, but it is too late because she already heard his words, thus she could now fully comprehend what he said. As if her own brain is torturing her, she began imagining the not-so-wholesome instance in where the edible body paint is put into use.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to clear her mind of all the impurities she had inside her head. Why did this happen? All she wants is to give Hitsugaya the items she thought he would love during her 40 year absence. It turns out that the two gifts she thought are best turned out to be the worst.

That's it, she made up her mind.

She owes Hitsugaya an apology,he doesn't deserve these kind of gifts!

Right?

With a firm resolve she faced Hitsugaya with her eyes glued on his shoulder, her face again as red as a tomato.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Hm?" he is busy setting the things Hinamori gave to his side (especially the last two items).

"Gomen ne, Shiro-chan. I really didn't mean to give you c-condoms and body paint, I really thought those are candies. I am sorry. I could take those back, I am sure you would only find them useless since…"

"Useless?"

Hinamori met Hitsugaya's eyes. "Y-yes, and I will understand if you will give them back to me."

"No, I'll keep it"

Her eyes got wide, "Really?"

"Yes Hinamori, who knows…" he snaked his arms around her waist, his eyes looking to the depths of her soul. His face and his lips again dangerously close.

"…the two of us could put a good use of these one day…"

_Oh the things he would do to her, but that could wait. Maybe a few decades from now…_

He gave her a lingering kiss on her jaw, sending tingles on her whole body.

"…and I am sure that we will enjoy every hour…"

He kissed her nose.

"..every minute…"

His fingers brushed her hair, angling her face again. Hinamori's eyes widened in realization that this happened earlier, a sense of déjà vu engulfed her whole being.

"…every second…"

She met Hitsugaya's hungry open-mouthed kiss and then answered it with her own eager ones.

Hitsugaya has his way of making her do things, if he wants a kiss, he would use everything that he could use to make it happen. For this instance he called upon his sleeping hormones that in return fueled his desire to kiss her again. He conveyed the message through his eyes and she responded in his relief. A small sense of manly pride swelled in his chest.

He never thought that kissing would be this addicting.

They stopped for air, their swollen lips only centimeters apart. Hinamori tried to speak to calm her raising heart. She would die on the spot if they would not stop.

"Shiro-"

"Ssh"

They kissed again, and again, and again, pausing only for a few seconds to regain their loss air.

Only for this time Hinamori decided to give up.

Death due to loving kisses? She hasn't heard of such thing, and if it is ever possible, she would be a willing victim.

**End**

**Author's Notes**: So what do you guys think? Please read and review. I really love these two. They are so cute together and I want to write as many stories as I can because plot bunnies are engulfing me now, about these two childhood friends.

Thank you for the time!


End file.
